justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
About the Show
Justice League Action is the name of an animated television series made by Warner Bros. Animation, based on the superhero characters of DC Comics. It was broadcast on the Cartoon Network in the USA in a series of episodes between December 16, 2016 and June 3, 2018, and was supplemented by a series of short online "webbisodes" posted on the DC Kids Youtube channel during 2017. There has been no public announcement concerning the current status of the show so it is assumed that no further episodes are planned. Description The show concerns the adventures of the superheroes of the Justice League organisation made popular by DC Comics and with emphasis on action and humor. The main characters are Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, and almost every episode includes at least one of them. The stories normally involve members in a team-up to tackle a menace that they cannot deal with individually, like a threat to the whole world, an alien threat, or a supernatural one. Some stories, however, involve a superhero dealing with a more local villain but assisted by other superheroes that just happen to be members of the Justice League. Episodes Main article: Lists of Episodes. The Justice League Action cartoon show consists of 52 eleven-minute episodes and 22 two-and-a-half-minute online episodes. Producers The producers are Butch Lukic (of Justice League and Batman Beyond), Alan Burnett (of Batman: The Animated Series), and Jim Krieg (of Green Lantern: The Animated Series.) The executive producer, Sam Register, has produced Teen Titans GO! and several DC animated films. Directors Jake Castorena, Doug Murphy, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Curt Geda. Writers Jeremy Adams, Ernie Altbacker, Stan Berkowitz, Jonathan Callan, Josie Campbell, Duane Capizzi, Lauren Certo, Heath Corson, Shannon Denton, Paul Dini, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Jim Krieg, Jennifer Muro, Patrick Rieger, Mairghread Scott, Tim Sheridan, Brian Ford Sullivan, Ray Utarnachitt, Matt Wayne. Artwork The lead character designer is Shane Glines has done similar work on animated TV shows like The New Batman Adventures and Justice League"". Lead background key design is by '''Robert Haverland' who has done similar work on the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated TV shows.'' Music Kevin Riepl is the show's composer and has created music for many films, television shows and video games.. Voice cast Main article: Category:Cast. Familiar voices, including Kevin Conroy as Batman and Mark Hamill as the Joker, return from earlier animation shows. James Woods and Christian Slater are two of the guest stars. Casting and voice direction is by Wes Gleason. Gallery characterposter.jpg|(From left to right) Killer Frost, (TBA), Chronos, Captain Cold, Star Sapphire, Black Adam, Swamp Thing, Darkseid, Cyborg, Atom, Booster Gold, (TBA), Batman, Shazam, Mr. Miracle, Green Lantern, Doctor Fate, Firestorm ThMBP42X34.jpg|(From left to right) Blue Beetle, Space Cabby, Doctor Fate, Shazam, Doctor Light, Mr. Terrific, Joker, Swamp Thing, Firestorm, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Big Barda, Jason Blood, Harley Quinn, Hawkman, Lobo, Ember, Brother Night Picture2; Justice League Action Poster.png tumblr_oi3vjfjiqZ1qjzyxso1_540.jpg Superman.jpg Wonder_Woman.jpg tumblr_ohl2txAtsh1tjdyreo1_540.jpg|An Earlier Design of Wonder Woman. Flash-0.png tumblr_oo7fqsHn5E1qfrvhzo1_540.jpg|A Full Body Shot of Poison Ivy's Final Design on Justice League Action. D8d1a3eeb6162c38a0a17bbfd72c93c5.jpg Category:Browse